


The One Where Jason Curls Roy's Hair

by BrenH



Series: make fatima forgive me jayroy meme [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrenH/pseuds/BrenH





	The One Where Jason Curls Roy's Hair

“Daddy, daddy, your hair is gonna look so pretty!”

“I’m sure it will sweetie.” Roy sighed in defeat as he settled down on the floor in front of the couch. Almost immediately, a very excited Lian jumped onto his lap.

“Jayjay will make you the prettiest princess.”

Jason smiled at the five year old bouncing on her father’s knee. She was so excited; she’d been begging the both of them to do this all week. “I’m not sure I can do that, Pumpkin, since you’re already the prettiest princess. But I’ll do my best.”

“You’d better,” Roy grumbled from in front of him, “I expect to look fantastic after all of this. And Jaybird, if you burn my hair or something I will-“ Roy reaches out to cup his hands over Lian’s ears- “kick your ass.”

When he removes his hands, Lian gasps and grabs at her dad’s cheeks. “Did you say a bad word?”

Roy slaps a hand to his chest, feigning offence. “I would _never_.”

Jason watches Lian pout for a moment before checking the curling iron sitting safely on the coffee table. “Looks like it’s time to start, you’d better stop bouncing you dad around Pumpkin.”

Lian squeals and scrambles to sit next to Jason on the couch to watch.

“I don’t understand why we can’t do this in the bathroom or something.” Roy mutters as Jason starts separating Roy’s hair into parts.

“Jayjay always does my hair out here; he has to do yours here too.” Lian tells him in her best authoritative voice.

“I only do your hair out here because you won’t sit still long enough if you aren’t watching your shows.”  Jason smiles softly as he wraps a section of hair around the iron and begins counting in his head.

“Daddy’s bad at staying still too! He taps his fingers and walks around a lot. He needs to stay for shows too.” Lian replies indignantly.

“That’s different though, Sweetie. You do it because you want to go play; daddy does it because he gets anxious.” Roy tells her, trying to turn his head to look at her but stopping when Jason grunts.

“What does an- ang- _angzious_ mean?” She asks, frowning as she stumbles over her words.

“It means he worries a lot.” Jason supplies as he moves onto the next section of hair. “And when he worries he needs to move so he doesn’t freak out.”

“I don’t- _ow_ ,” Roy hisses, “Jay, that’s really hot, and really near my scalp.”

“Well maybe if you stopped _moving_... And nothing’s burned, don’t worry. I’m a hair curling _expert_.” After a moment Jason releases the hair and moves onto another section. “Just ask Lian.”

Lian nods rapidly, shaking the couch cushion as she goes. “Yeah, daddy! All my friends’ mom’s  compliment my hair and I always tell them that Jayjay does it for me and they always say I’m super lucky because their dad’s couldn’t do their hair at _all_.” Lian stops her shaking for a moment and cocks her head to the side. “Is Jayjay my dad too, daddy?”

Roy twists his head too quickly, the curling iron pulling at his hair while simultaneously radiating heat too close to his head.  “Stop moving, dummy.” Jason mutters, setting Roy’s head back into position with his free hand, as much to avoid him enduring any more pain as it is for him not to see Jason’s blush.

“Do you _want_ Jayjay to be your dad?” Roy asks after a moment. Jason’s sad that he can’t see Roy’s face in that moment, hopes that he isn’t mad or disgusted at the idea as stupid as that might be. Instead of trying to peek, Jason tries to calm himself and his racing heart by taking another section to curl.

Lian seems to have been deeply considering the question and it occurs to Jason that if Lian were to say no, it would break is heart just as much, if not more, than if Roy said no. “If Jayjay were my dad, would I still be allowed to call him Jayjay?”

“Jay?’

Jason has to swallow the lump in his throat before he responds. “You can call me whatever you want, Pumpkin.”

Lian cheers and lurches over to hug Jason, who has to quickly maneuver his hand holding the curling iron out of the way so she can latch onto his waist. Roy takes the moment to turn around to look at them, smiling softly at the two of them before smiling and nodding directly at him. Jason lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and smiles back before nudging Lian off of himself so that he can finish Roy’s hair.

The rest of the time it takes to curl all of Toy’s hair is spent with Lian’s idle chatter filling the otherwise silent room, and when Jason is all finished, Lian makes a big deal of dragging her dad off to the bathroom so that he can look at himself in the mirror. Jason comes in after them, wrapping his arms around Roy’s waist from behind and listening to Lian compliment how _pretty_ Roy looks before she turns to leave them there.

Jason smiles over Roy’s shoulder as Lian runs off to go play with her toy bow and arrows, already forgetting how hard she fought to get the two of them to agree to curling Roy’s hair. “If you brush your hair enough it’ll straighten out in no time, especially if you wet the brush first.”

“No fuck you, I’m keeping it like this. Hell I’m going on patrol like this and if Dick has a problem he can bring it up with her.” Roy tells him, reaching his arms back to hold the back of Jason’s head.

Jason hums, letting Roy pull his head forward until their lips are almost touching. “And we both know that _Uncle Dick_ can’t say no to her.” Roy nods, grinning, as he resorts to tugging Jason’s hair to get him to move his head close enough for them to kiss.

“ _Ewww!_ Daddy stop eating Jayjay’s face!” The two pull apart to grin at the child standing in front of them, arms crossed, eyes narrowed, and lips pursed.

“C’mon Baby, let’s go play.” Roy says, breaking Jason’s hold to pick up his daughter and kiss her cheek loudly.

Lian squeals, rubbing at her cheek. “’M not a baby! And only if Jayjay comes too.” Jason smiles and follows the two Harpers, biting his lip so that  Roy doesn’t hear him laugh as he watches his fresh curls bounce while he walks.


End file.
